A rotor of a rotary machine such as a gas turbine and a steam turbine, for example, is divided into a turbine side and an electric generator side in the axial direction, and the rotor is configured by connecting the divided rotors with each other. One example of such a rotor connection, for example, is disclosed in Patent: Document 1.
When connecting the rotors which are divided in a plural number in this manner, each rotor is suspended by an overhead crane, and an axial alignment between the rotors is performed by operating the crane while each rotor is suspended by the crane. Patent Document 2 is cited as another example of the connection of rotors.